The game of pool, whether played with a normal compliment of fifteen balls or nine balls, or any of the many variations of the basic game, frequently requires the use of a bridge to permit the players to make shots, when the cue ball is either out of reach, or is blocked in one fashion or another by other balls on the table. There are a number of conventional pool cue bridges presently available. The most common pool cue bridge provides for five positions for supporting the pool cue to facilitate making various shots. These conventional bridges are typically metal or an opaque plastic material, and while they have five support positions, due to the normal symmetry of their construction, only three positions with regard to the height of the support position compared to the surface of the pool table are provided by these conventional bridges. In order to compensate for this limited number of positions, players move the bridge closer or further away from the cue ball to permit the appropriate point of impact between the tip of the cue stick and the cue ball. When the bridge is located at a greater distance from the cue ball, inaccuracies in striking the cue ball with the cue occur because of the long extension of the cue stick over the bridge in order to reach the cue ball. This limitation in the number of positions on conventional bridges contribute to a lack of precision in aiming the application of "english" or spin and missed shots. In addition, the vast majority of conventional bridges, because of their opaque construction, tend to obscure the player's view of the area between the player and the balls, and interferes with what would otherwise be a more desirable unobstructed view of the cue ball, and the ball at which the cue ball is directed. This factor further complicates an already difficult shot which requires the use of the bridge in the first place.